


Normal

by Nantai



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hurt/Comfort, Post-War, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nantai/pseuds/Nantai
Summary: After the war, things are different for Hermione and Ginny.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley
Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671295
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Normal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MegRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegRaven/gifts).



> This is a prompt fill from the Fairest of the Rare Facebook group for "Hermione/Ginny sleepover at the Burrow late-night confession-ish" if you squint a bit... Enjoy!

After the war things were different for Hermione. Of course, she had expected that to a certain point. But she had not expected to hold a sobbing Ginny during Fred’s funeral. She had not expected for Ron to withdraw from all of them, even Harry and her. 

Somehow in all her dreams about the _after_ Hermione had never considered that it wouldn’t be her who eased Ron’s grief. 

Ron had stood apart from everyone as Fred’s casket was lowered into the ground and while Hermione held Ginny, occasionally petting the other girl’s hair to try and calm her down a bit she watched as Ron turned and apparated away. Later she would learn that he had left letters. Letters explaining that he needed to leave, that it was too much, that he didn’t know who he was anymore.

And the worst part was that Hermione understood. She understood all too well how the war had changed them. 

Every shadow was a threat. 

Every sudden movement an attack.

Every bite of food a treasure.

Yet, the early morning hours after the day of the funeral found Hermione sitting on the bank of the small pond behind the Burrow. She was surrounded by her beloved bluebell flames and the thought that any muggle who happened to see her would think her a fae or maybe a ghost made Hermione smile wryly. 

A loud whoosh made Hermione look up in time to see Ginny fly a sharp curve over the pond before coming to hover in front of Hermione.

“You’re up early,” Ginny remarked, her eyes scanning their surroundings. “Everything alright?”

Hermione hummed. “Define alright. The boy who kissed me during the final battle just up an vanished without even saying goodbye.”

Ginny’s shoulders sagged down and for a moment her broom wobbled. “My brother can be a bit of an arse.”

“No, it’s-,” Hermione stopped and swallowed. “I understand. I don’t know how to go back to normal either. I don’t even know what normal is supposed to be now.”

Ginny nodded and smoothly landed next to Hermione, settling down into the dewy grass.

They sat there for a while, silent, looking out over the pond and watching the first sun rays burn away the mist. Finally, Hermione cancelled the bluebell charm and stood up, rubbing her arms.

“I’ll head inside,” she announced quietly, trying no to disturb the tranquillity that seemed to have settled over Ginny. 

But Ginny got up with a small smile. “I’m starting to freeze too.”

Hermione huffed and turned to walk to the Burrow, but a hand on her arm stopped her. “You don’t have to be normal, you know? At least not for me.”

Ginny was looking at Hermione with an uncertain smile, her eyes tired, but warm. 

“Thank you,” Hermione whispered, suddenly feeling tears clogging her throat. She opened her arms and Ginny stepped into them, letting Hermione envelop her lean frame. 

Hermione didn’t know how long they stood there, just holding each other, but by the time they let go, she felt her eyes finally droop with drowsiness. 

Somehow Ginny’s hand found Hermione’s. “Let’s go get some sleep before everyone wakes up.” 

Hermione followed Ginny into the house and into her room, the one they had been sharing ever since Hermione first visited the Burrow. They stripped off their clothes without much thought to what the other might see. But before Hermione could climb into her cot, Ginny pulled Hermione down into her bed.

“I’m glad you survived,” Ginny whispered, her eyes fixed on Hermione's. 

Hermione tentatively put an arm over Ginny’s middle. “I’m glad you did too.”

They fell asleep curled around each other and Hermione felt safe for the first time in nearly a year.


End file.
